Makeing a comeback
by JulieArchery107
Summary: Bonnie accidentally made a machine that apparently turned him human again. The other animatronics (along with my four OC's) decide to use it to go back to the world they waited so long to return to. But sadly the world didn't stop and wait for their return. Everything changed and the kids are going to find out just how much and answer the question: "Is this what they really want?"
1. Chapter 1

"Making a comeback"

Authors note: Hi there! Before I start I'd like to write down the characteristics of each animatronic so everyone will know who's who. Because they don't have characteristics given by their creator I decided to give them (Freddy, Chicka, Foxy, Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Chicka. Toy Bonnie, Mangle, Puppet, Spring Trap, Golden Freddy, Balloon Boy, Balloon Girl) my own version. Hope you like it. Okay the here goes!:

The bear trio:

Freddy Fazbear- leader of the original animatronics. Older brother to Toy Freddy and younger brother to Golden Freddy. He's a kind, responsible young boy who cares deeply for everyone under his lead and beyond. Most of his free time Freddy spends either making sure the toys don't get into too much trouble or washing the dishes after a party. Secretly he's a talented artist who's working on a large portrait of the whole group in his room because they don't have a camera to take a picture. Being unable to get proper supplies for the painting most of is paints are made of left-over pizza ingredients he mixed with oil and water. He strictly forbid anyone from entering his room. Though that didn't stop Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie from braking in and licking half of the delicious art of.

Toy Freddy (though he's going to be called "Freddie" here)- supposed leader of the trouble making toys. He's just as responsible and kind as his older brother but is a bit naughtier for his own good. Likes to bother Toy Bonnie by making fun of his friends crush on Toy Chicka. As opposed to his big brother Freddie absolutely despises art claiming that to be lame and boring, but doesn't mind licking the food paint of his big bro's "masterpiece" whenever he's not around to yell at him.

Golden Freddy (often called GF for short)- the oldest of the bare brothers. He's a loner that doesn't like to talk much but enjoys occasional cooking and even though having a similar personality to Puppet those two don't get along to well. Mostly while being out of the other animatronic's sight GF sits in his dark kitchen blaming himself for the faith they all had to suffer. Other than that the golden bear hates to be reminded of his close connection with Purple Guy (PG) who sometimes takes control over him in order to keep the animatronics in line.

The bunny gang:

Bonnie- The genius amongst the original animatronics. As a brilliant inventor and doctor Bonnie is clearly the brain in the pizzeria. Able to soak information like a sponge he never throws away a chance to learn something new whatever it might be. Being the middle sibling was never easy for him, constantly worrying about Spring Trap's constant attempts to kill the night guards Mike and Jeremy, along with making sure his baby brother Toy Bonnie doesn't get into too much trouble while bothering Puppet and GF, the guy has his hands full. And the fact that whenever Purple Guy decides to injure someone (presumably Foxy) he's the only one able to bring them back to shape doesn't help either. Especially when there's more than one victim. When he doesn't sneak around scaring Jeremy half to death he either reads books or works on some kind of doohickey in his room he simply calls "The Lab".

Toy Bonnie (he's going to be called "Bonbon" so…yeah get used to it folks)- The trouble maker of pretty much the whole group. If somebody finds their foot glued to the floor by old mustard mixed with a freshly chewed bubble gum or that a very dangerous laser gun Bonnie just invented went missing they know just who to blame. Usually being the first domino to start the avalanche of trouble Bonbon is _always_ suspected when things go wrong, even when he wasn't anywhere _near_ the place of crime. But under the mask of a massive trouble magnet hides a kind hearted boy that just wants to have fun while also getting on his nerdy brother's bad side. Though Bonnie is essentially unable to stop Bonbon from making pranks there is one person who seems to do the trick. Everybody knows the blue bunny has a crush on Toy Chicka which the latter uses when the pranks go too far.

Spring Trap (He's called "ST" for short)- He's the brute of the original characters. While the others are fine with putting Mike and Jeremy out cold or deliver them an non-life threatening heart attack he would go so far to hurting them physically if it wasn't for the others and the fact that that wouldn't make him better than that killer Purple Guy. ST has a lot in common with Puppet and GF though he prefers to keep them at arm's length. He does get along with Wolvie (who is an OC and will be presented later) who has the same love for violence that he has and the two are usually seen hand reselling on the kitchen and debating on who will scare the night guards most.

Chicken duo:

Chicka- The cook of the group. Chicka is the animatronic that prepares the meals for party children and is Freddy's second-in-command. After Freddy and Bonnie she's usually the voice of reason and the source of motherly love to the young toys. Just like her baby sister Chicka has a large crush on the team's young genius thought Bonnie doesn't seem to notice. The chicken spends most of her free time cleaning up the pizzeria after the kids (with occasional help from Freddy and Foxy), experimenting with recipes she found in an old book and teaching Toy Chicka the art of making delicious food even though the younger has absolutely not talent whatsoever.

Toy Chicka (She's addressed as "Chickey" most of the time)- Is the party duditte of the toy group. She's the only person that can stop Bonbon from doing stupid stuff that can end badly and is also the only animatronic capable of making a super glue out of a simple chicken soup. Chickey is also the curious one of Freddie's team, which means she often likes to join Bonnie when he's reading a scientific book or trying to find what a machine does by rebuilding it from scratch. The younger chicken sister is faster to listen to Freddy and any other animatronic than Bonbon but can be more stubborn than Freddie when trying to prove her right. Organizing parties is her main talent even though she believes to be an excellent cook that's just misunderstood by her fellow friends. Nobody has the heart to tell her otherwise.

Fox team:

Foxy- The muscle of Freddy's group. Though being stronger than his leader Foxy is just a big softy who cares deeply for his baby sister Mangle and the toys. Unfortunately the fact that Foxy is Phone Guy's favorite animatronic and that he's loyal to a volt to his friends and family caused much tension between him and Purple Guy. The poor pirate fox is the murder's favorite punching bag whenever he takes over GF's body and goes on a rampage. Speaking in sort of a pirate slang it's really hard to understand him but the others get what he's saying most of the time. It's a well-known fact that he simply loves the camera and that he possesses a strong baritone voice that often echoes through the empty hallways when he's trying to scare the night guard.

Mangle- The foxlike abomination doesn't really have a specific role in the group but tends to be the one who throws the first scare whenever Jeremy arrives. Mangle _hates_ children. Why? Because they tend to tear her apart and scatter her limbs all around the pizzeria so that nobody can find them. If it wasn't for her brother Foxy (who numerous times before sacrificed his free time to find the scattered pieces and take them to Bonnie for fix up) she'd still be in pieces. Other than her dislike for little humans Mangle doesn't have any other major dislikes. (Apart for Purple Guy but he's hated by everyone) Her closest friend is of course Chickey which is the only person who ever saw the secret diary she keeps under the wan in the night guard's room. Although being the "tough guy" among girls Mangle does have a soft spot for Golden Eye Husky (Who also is an OC and will be explained more later) though she'd never admit it out loud.

Balloon twins and the marionette:

Balloon Boy (he's often referred to as "BB". Just a heads up)- Is the mischievous, hyperactive, clown-like, kid animatronic who never stops annoying everybody with his constant needs of hugs. He's a hug addict one might say. Twin to Balloon Girl and little brother to Puppet, BB often tries to warm the relations between them (the twins) and Puppet the only way he knows how. By hugging. He's also the biggest annoyance because of his ability to take out any form of electric light with a single "snap" of his fingers. The only people that can stand him being around is GEH (Golden Eye Husky) and his twin. If someone starts going all intelligent on him he simply shrugs it off and runs along to find another victim to his hugs while leaving the thinking to Balloon Girl.

Balloon Girl ("BG" for short)- You can call her "BB's missing brain". Because she's the one handling the brain activity account for both of them. Sometimes even she gets impatient with her brothers 'I-have-no-idea-what-you-just-said-but-that's-okay-I-don't-care' attitude towards people that want to teach his something useful. That's why whenever he decides to hug the ever-so-touchy Puppet she has to gently pull him away with an 'I'm-so-sorry' look on her face. Whenever her brother is doing something that doesn't involve hugging people, BG is seen either sitting in the party room reading "Game of thrones" (because that's the only book Jeremy and Mike are willing to read during the night) or walking around the pizzeria with a broom and cleaning the corners from spiders. She's brave, smart and a book worm.

Puppet- This guy is down strait Emo. He wears black, hates himself, doesn't enjoy company and has strange voodoo powers that help his entertain children with tiny versions of himself dancing. He hates to interact with anybody but when he _has_ to say something it's either a grumpy response or a sarcastic remark. Puppet is not friends with anyone and has a very little toleration for both BB and Bonbon. Doesn't really get along with GF despite their similarities. Much like GF blames himself for being the suit Purple Guy used to kill the lost children, Puppet blames himself for letting the murderer _inside_ the pizzeria in the first place. He guy hates physical contact whenever it's a party child or BB. Even though his siblings annoy the hell out of him he still cares for them deeply. Though he'd never admit it out loud.

And now for my OC's!:

Dog:

Golden Eye Husky (called GEH for short)- Youngest member of the pizzerias animatronics. The reason he was now permanently stuck as an overgrown, silver colored, humanoid version of a Siberian dog with large gold eyes was because he happened to be _inside_ the pizzeria the exact same day Purple Guy decided to wash the blood off GF's suit. Persuaded by a shadowy figure that resembled Freddy he made a picture of him with his smartphone. Unfortunately for him the child murderer spotted him before he was able to post the photography on the internet. He ended up being stuffed in what was supposed to be the new guard animatronic the company ordered to protect the building from constantly getting used as a sacrifice altar for kids. He's a strong willed kid who tries his best to bring the animatronics closer together because if they can't go back to their old families why not form a new one? Even though being the younger brother of Wolvie the Wolf (Don't worry he'll be up next) he despises the older one's love for violence thinking that every problem can be solved peacefully. He now serves as some kind of a portal to the outside world since he's the only one who remembers what it's like to be human, constantly making up fun activities for the rest to help them form a family bond.

Team Alpha:

Wolvie the Wolf- Leader of the group of animatronics that were entertaining children before even Freddy himself was born. Wolvie has a bloody history behind his rebirth. Or more likely to say: A deadly mistake. Before he became an electronic version of a large werewolf he was challenged by a bully to go inside an abandoned pizzeria and spend a night inside. Being the stubborn, prideful kid he was he accepted the challenge along with six of his friends. While the kids went into separate rooms of the pizzeria to rest they were oblivious to the fact that there was somebody else in the building as well. One by one they were taken by surprise and killed in their sleep. All but Wolvie. He wasn't asleep after a shadowy figure woke him up and told him to run. But the kid was as stubborn as ever refusing to leave his two remaining friends (Rett and Eage that will also be introduced later) behind. He fought bravely but no twelve-year-old had a chance of winning against a grown man with a gun. When he woke up he was already in the wolf suit. Phone Guy then informed him that only he Rett and Eage escaped permanent death by being stuffed into the animatronic bodies. Now he is the tallest and the strongest member of the FNAF gang thought by life a valuable lesson: "Don't drag your friends into danger. You want to do something life-threatening? Do it alone." Seaming fearless to others Wolvie has always been afraid of one thing…failure. He is however very violent preferring using his fists and leave the 'thinking-over stuff' to his younger brother (GEH).

Eage the Gray Eagle- As Second-in-command in Team Alpha, Eage is also the most outgoing and friendly. His backstory is strongly connected with Wolvie's, him being one of the two children the latter tried to save. However he was probably the only one who didn't mind being an animatronic too much. As a human he never liked school or early waking up time and being a giant, scary eagle-like robot solved the problems perfectly. He also takes a lot of joy scaring the hell out of Jeremy by popping out from _behind_ his chair. Eage's most common interests is making people smile. Hell the only animatronic that he didn't go along with was Puppet. He's a great friend and loves to do nothing but have a good time. Eage has a feeling towards Chicka and constantly goes head over heels to get her attention. All this just show's: If Wolvie was the muscle of the team and Rett was obviously the brain then Eage was the heart.

Rett the Brown Rat- Tactician of Team Alpha Rett has an IQ that matches the one of Bonnie himself which made sense why he was the only person that tried to make Wolvie reconsider taking the challenge. But as you can see it didn't turn out the way he planed it. Rett is the voice of reason that usually makes the leader stop and think if what he's doing is truly right and the only person good enough in chess to beat Bonnie. He and the purple bunny have an invention making rivalry going between them. Whenever one makes a machine the other immediately tries to beat it with his own creation. As for his bond with the team…well I clearly could be better. He's not as easy to forgive Wolvie for endangering them in the first place as Eage but when he saw him doing whatever he could to protect both him and his feathery partner he started making baby steps towards the day he'll actually say "I forgive you." But no matter how much he holds grunge against the wolf he'll do whatever he tells him to without hesitation because he trusts him. As for Eage…yeah they don't really get along to well, being polar opposites of one another. The bid animatronic annoys him with his goof-off attitude and love for videogames but even if he would never admit it out loud he still cared for the dummy like for a younger brother.

Authors note: Boy am I glad that's done! Took me more time (and paper) than I thought! Well it was necessary. Anyway without further ado let's begin!

Chapter 1

"The history behind the invention"

The day was quiet at "Freddy Fazbare's pizza".

Bonnie was hiding in his lab working on some sort of doohickey, Freddy was washing the dishes with Chicka, Foxy was walking around the building looking for Mangle's many parts that were scattered all over the place by naughty kids from the last party, Puppet was either drowning in self-blame or sleeping in his box, GF was having a conversation with Rett and Eage about how much he hate's having his ear pulled out by a child, Wolvie was hand wrestling with Spring Trap, Golden Eye being their referee, which leaved the group of toys that were sitting in the night guards room bored to death.

The blue version of the team's most faithful genius looked up from his folded arms he was sleeping on and focused his blue eyes on his love interest.

"Hey Chickey?"

"Yes Bonbon?" The younger version of Chicka cracked one eye open.

"Why don't we do anything?"

"Maybe because there's nothing to do?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." Bonbon was just about to go back to sleep but it looked like Freddie had other plans.

"Maybe we could go ask Puppet to show us his trick?" The smaller and slightly chubbier version of Freddy Fazbear suggested from his position on the floor. "I don't recall seeing it and I heard GEH and Mangle say it's really good."

Chickey stretched her metallic arms and legs. "Okay it seems worth a try."

"That's a cool idea bro." Bonbon's muffed voice said from behind his arm. "But what makes you think he'll even _consider_ showing us the trick? We aren't BFF's you know and I think he'd rather confront a mad PG (Purple Guy) than show us the trick."

But Freddie simply waived him of. "Don't be such a sceptic Bonbon. What else is there to do? Besides it's not like we're asking him to show us the insides of his precious box or anything. So who's with me?"

Chickey yawned wildly. "Count me in Freddie. Everything is better than sitting around doing nothing." She answered joining Toy Freddy near the door.

"You coming Bonbon?" They asked in union watching their barely awake companion.

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah." A large yawn escaped the bunny's throat as he picked himself up from his lying position on the desk.

*********************In Bonnie's room*********************

The invention was almost finished!

Bonnie grinned placing his scientist goggles on his forehead.

The atomic energy plasma blaster is nearly complete. Though the genius animatronic had no _idea_ what the machine was supposed to do.

It all started with an old tape recording Mangle found in the deep corners of the pizzeria's basement. When they played it on the old cinematograph it seemed it contained something Bonbon would call "scientific mumbo-jumbo" about how to build an atomic plasma blaster of some sort in a language so complicated only he and his rival Rett were able to understand. The problem is the cinematograph broke down the minute the scientist (who looked disturbingly a lot like his idol Albert Einstein) was about to explain the purpose of the invention.

Which lead him to this moment. He followed the man's instruction out of shear curiosity of what the machine might be capable of. Though it put a large strain on Jeremy's wallet as he had to pay for the parts via ordering and mailboxes. He gave the empty purse back to the man the next day, of course not without scaring him senseless first.

Especially the canister full of the green chemical plasma.

Urgh! That coasted a FORTUNE!

Bonnie sighted wiping some sweat of his forehead.

 _Well._ He thought. _Let's all hope it's worth the trouble_.

And with that thought firmly in his mind and the goggles placed protectively on his eyes the purple animatronic pulled the small trigger and the machine fired to life.

JJJaguar15: Sorry the chapter was so short but I promise the next ones will be at least double the length so for now Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Puppet's trick and Bonnie's doubts."

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

Puppet growled under his breath as the irritating sound echoed in the large empty space inside his beloved box.

Most people think his box is of the size of a normal "Jack-in-the-box" box. Nothing of the sort. On the outside: sure, it looked like one, but under the colorful cover was enough space to fill in the entire pizzeria and still have enough room to stretch your arms out. How? You ask. Well it's quite simple. The bottom of the innocent toy was connected with an underground bunker build here during the war in case of bombing.

Here the space loving animatronic made his tiny nest near the left corner of the thick, metal walls.

His bed represented an old mattress with holes made by the local rats. He didn't mind the fact that it was old, worn-out and uncomfortable. What mattered was it was good to sleep on and was his. Nothing more.

The place wasn't lighted by any light but it didn't bother Puppet to much.

Light represented hope and if there's one thing the tallest humanoid animatronic didn't have nor believed in, it was hope.

Grunting he picked himself up from his laying position on the "bed" and after stretching his mechanical limbs a bit made his way up the ladder leading to the top of his house.

With a little whine the lid cracked open reviling a pair of angry looking black eyes glaring at three small figures standing near the box.

Chickey shrugged at the sight of Puppet's dark orbs glaring daggers at her baby blue eyes.

"What do you three troublemakers want?" His voice was deep, raspy and sounded a lot older than the spirit stuck in the robot was.

Freddie chuckled humorlessly and scratched the back of his neck trying to buy himself some time to think of a suitable answer.

None of them knew how to talk with the emo-animatronic without pissing him off at some point. Everything they tried to talk to him about made Puppet upset and they only succeeded in making him distance himself even further.

Freddie sighted.

Talking to him was like talking to an animal they wanted to tame but constantly ending up making it run away further.

"Well…we were wondering if you could show us the trick you show to entertain kids at parties."

"Are you party kids?" Came a cold reply.

The toys looked at themselves.

"Uh…no~." Freddie replied looking at the older robot quizzically.

"Then push of." The lid of the box went down with a quiet slam and the glaring black eyes disappeared.

Freddie sighted and lowered his head in defeat.

Bonbon walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey don't feel bad bro." The jokester smiled brightly at his best friend. "It's just Puppet and besides, I told you he wouldn't show us." He added giving the smallest bear an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"I don't know what I was expecting." Freddie admitted. "He'll never open up to us no matter what we do." He tried to make his voice sound angry but he really just felt disappointed and betrayed by his own foolish hopes of becoming friends with the loner animatronic.

"Come on bro. don't think about it anymore." The two toys were about to leave but were blocked by a very determinated Chickey.

"No." She said determination sparkling brightly in her eyes. "We came here to see the trick and see it we will."

Freddie and Bonbon shook their heads sadly.

"Didn't you hear him Chickey?" Bonbon said. "He told us to "push of"." He made his normally soft voice lower by a few tones to match Puppet's.

But Chicka's younger sister only shock her head and started pushing her companions back to the box.

"Chickey I don't think" Freddie began but was silenced by the girl's glare.

She walked up to the box Puppet was living in and started to bang on it.

The black orbs appeared again only this time anger was strongly burning in them like tiny candles.

"What do you want Chickey?" The older animatronic growled and locked his ice-cold glare with the girl's determinated gaze.

"We want to see that trick Puppet." She answered her voice strong and demanding with no room for arguing.

For a couple of minutes they just stared into each other's eyes as if in a long staring contest.

Finally after what seemed like hours the darker orbs closed with an irritated sight.

"Will that make you go away?" The elder's voice asked sounding tired and annoyed.

Chickey rewarded him with one of her many 'thank-you' smiles. "Of course."

The minute these words left the smaller chicken's beak Puppet jumped out of the box the same way he did when one of the guards were around making the toys back away, startled slightly.

Freddie gulped a bit. Puppet was almost as tall as Wolvie, his body slender and thin. He looked more like Slenderman's teenage son than a toy suitable for little children to play with.

Truth to be told nobody saw him out for his box a lot. Except for scaring the night guards and to eat an occasional meal he never showed up much.

He glared down at them making them tense a bit.

"Watch and learn kids because I'm not showing this again." Puppet said almost playfully. When they nodded he reached out to his box and pulled out a bunch of miniature versions of himself. After making sure none of them was missing he turned to the youngsters and placed the marionettes on the floor before them.

He sighted impatiently when Bonbon and Chickey looked up at him questionably.

After sending them a 'Be-patient' look he walked up to the lifeless puppets on the floor, kneeled and whispered some words to them. Words the toys did not understand.

A minute later when the larger animatronic backed away a safe distance the mini Puppet's stood up and began dancing much to Freddie's, Bonbon's and Chickey's amazement.

"How are they moving?!" The little chicken asked eyes burning with curiosity and excitement of learning something new.

Puppet's small smile faded. "That's my little secret." He answered instead.

Though a bit disappointed by his answer Chickey did smile at him. It was a thank-you smile.

"Can we at least know their names?" Asked Bonbon looking at the breakdancing muppet.

Puppet saw no reason not to.

"The breakdancing one's called Danny, the ballet dancer's Rowley, the hip hopper's called Bob, the poor lad that has to dance the cancan I called Tom, last are Rob (the one that dance's the ducky dance) and Michael who does the Macarena." The little lads paused a bit and waived the toys "hello".

Freddie beamed. "This is not cool Puppet. It's AMAZING!" He nearly screamed smiling at the loner animatronic.

Puppet smiled back gently.

"I'm glad you let us see it Puppet." Chickey grinned at the emo knowing that even though he pretends to rather be sleeping in his box he did enjoy their company. Even if just a bit.

Before Puppet had the chance to respond a loud explosion echoed though the pizzeria.

 _KABLAM!_

"What the hell was that?!" Bonbon yelled rushing outside. He saw a large cloud of smoke coming from the now forced open door of his nerdy brother's room.

Fear bottled in his belly as he rushed through the smoke in hopes to get to Bonnie and help him out. Unfortunately something large, metal and heavy blocked his way. He tried to push it away alone but figured it's too heavy for him.

Growling in anger and worry he ran out the room like a blue torpedo knowing just who to get for help.

Freddie watched his best friend run towards the kitchen as he himself decided to keep calm and check if Bonnie was still conscious. He moved through the thick smoke to the metal shelf that blocked the bunny's way out and placed his bear ear on it.

"Bonnie? Bonnie can you hear me?" He yelled banging. For a minute he heard nothing but some electricity cracking from the broken cables inside. Then the purple bunny responded though he sounded weak and in pain.

"Yes Freddie." A cough. "I can hear you."

The smallest Fazbear sighted in relief. "That's good. Hold on we'll get you out in no time."

The purple bunny nodded. This wasn't the first time the young inventor's "inventions" exploded but even he had to admit the explosions were never this strong. Bonnie cursed himself for not checking the machine twice to make sure it was stable. Now his beloved "Lab" was a mess of scraps of metal and wires.

What was surprising was that the machine itself was not destroyed. _Interesting_. Bonnie thought gazing at the machine curiously. _As if was meant to explode_. He frowned as the smoke began blocking his view. _But why would someone build a machine just so it could explode_. He wanted to think about it more but a strong, familiar voice snapped his attention back to the disfigured shelf that blocked his escape route.

"So ya did it again didn't you Bonnie?" The purple couldn't help but smirk at the older animatronics amused question.

"Just get me out of here Wolvie." He knew the insanely strong wolf robot would be the one his little brother would call for help. Sure, Spring Trap was strong but he always faded compared to the wild dog.

The largest bot around let out a small chuckle. "You got it kid. Step aside." Bonnie did what he was told while thinking why on earth he called everyone "kid".

Soon large metal clawed brown paws pushed themselves through the shelf gripping the sides tightly. Then the genius watched the shelf bend towards him against its will as it was being pulled out through the much smaller entrance.

After like about ten minutes bright light from the outside pierced through the thick smoke blinding him as he felt somebody picking him up gently.

"Can you stand big brother?" Bonnie recognized the voice as Toy Bonnie.

"Yeah…I think so." The blue bunny nodded and they slowly made their way outside the smoke. Throughout the way the elder robot heard many concerned voices.

"What happened here?!" Freddy.

"I dunno captain'. This just kinda blew up." Foxy.

"It everyone okay? I could hear the explosion from the upper level!" His rival Rett.

"Man why does he keep blowing stuff up?! It's bad for your health you know!" Eage.

"Shut up bird brain!" "He didn't do it intentionally ya know." First part Wolvie the second Golden Freddy.

"I hope the moron and that giant head of his is okay." Spring Trap.

"Bonnie! Did you blow something up again?!" Chicka.

"You bet he did. And here I though he was supposed to be the _smart_ one." That could only be Puppet.

The other voices went silent as he and Bonbon entered the unsmoked aria of the building.

The genius coughed and opened his eyes just to meet over a dozen pairs of wide staring eyes.

"What?" He chocked his lungs still full of smoke. When nobody answered he became worried. His body was numb and he didn't feel a single part of it. Did he lose a limb in the explosion? Was he bleeding? Did he have a giant hole in his stomach? Was a metal daggers stuck in his hip? For God's sake, somebody say something!

"Bonnie you're a…kid." He heard Freddy speak breathlessly.

The genius blinked at his leader. His big metal eyes were not lieing. It was not some twisted joke. The head of their group was truly shocked and confused by what he was seeing.

But the purple bunny shook his head. This was not possible! He couldn't be alive! He just couldn't! There had to be a logical explanation to this madness.

"Bonnie ya did it mate." Though the numerous ideas in his head Bonnie could hear the sentence the fox pirate barely forced though his throat the inventor knew was clinched tightly from the shock. "Ya're alive again."

 _This has to be the smoke_. The purple animatronic's brain concluded. _The toxic from the chemicals must have a hallucinationus effect on their eye receptors_.

Rett seemed to see the disbelief written on his face because he handed him a small pocket mirror.

Bonnie looked at the now closed mirror then back at the giant light brown rat afraid to see what the little object in his hand will tell him.

"Go on." The other genius encouraged.

The purple animatronic swallowed a large lump in his throat and slowly opened the little object.

A pair of wide _human_ light green eyes stared back at him along with red hair and creamy colored soft skin.

 _Shit! I…I'm NO! IT CAN'T BE! THERE'S NO WAY! It's the smoke! Or the radiation from the explosion! Yes that's it! It all makes sense now! I was in the center of the explosion so of course the radiation has its highest effect on me! It probably made my systems malfunction! And was breathing with the smoke the longest so it's probably had already a few rounds my system._

With that thought firmly in his mind he clapped the small mirror shut.

"You believe us now?" Bonnie heard his older brother ask. In response he simply shook his head.

 _The explosion wasn't as powerful as I feared and the chemicals I used for the blaster wasn't emitting any strong radiation samples so the effects should ware of after a couple hours off sleep along with the toxic smoke._

The fact that he wasn't saying anything worried the youngest Fazbear brother. Did the poor genius lose his voice?

"Uh Bonnie?" He took a step towards where Bonbon was holding up his big brother. "Are you able to speak?"

The sound of his voice snapped the second oldest bunny from his thoughts.

He already knew what to do.

"Yes Freddie I can. Wow that explosion sure put a large strain on my system, I sure need a good recharge. I suppose it will be good for your health if you go to sleep as well."

To his annoyance Wolvie snorted.

"Why? I don't feel weak. Do you?" He asked his little brother Golden Eye Husky who was watching Bonnie with a suspicious look on his face. The rest also looked at the younger dog.

 _Please GEH_. Bonnie prayed. _Just play my game_.

Seeing the begging look on the purple animatronic the silver colored husky sighted.

"I suppose we shouldn't question the doctor." He said walking away with the rest closely in pursuit.

 _Thanks Golden Eye_. Bonnie sighted mentally letting his brother carry him to his room. _I owe you one._

Giving a last glance at the ruined room he thought: _Tomorrow what happened will only be a distant dream. Everything will be back to normal._


	3. Chapter 3

"Making a comeback"

Chapter 3

"The change to normal."

Bonnie woke up with a nasty headache.

Groaning he reached up to rub his hurting temples, but instead of the normal rough, plastic under his fingers, he felt hair and soft skin.

Growling at the radiation, he thought messed up his programing the young genius made his way to the men's bathroom in the pizzeria.

Passing the party room he threw a quick peek at the round clock above the room, and to his pure shock he had to narrow his eyes to properly see the hands on the clock's face.

It said 12:34, which meant it was already "tomorrow morning".

His eyes widen.

The robots were kept in "sleep mode" at least till 13:35, the time the pizzeria opened.

So it was impossible for him to be roaming the halls till about an hour and a minute, if he was a robot.

Witch lead to conclusion that he was truly human again.

Bonnie looked at his hands.

Has the universe been kind enough to give them second chance in living?

The reason he said "universe" and not "God" or "Buddha" was because he didn't believe in any entity that would allow _this_ to happen to them.

Either God didn't exist or the universe was in control.

Knowing the first part wasn't an option Bonnie chose the latter.

As he finally reached the men's room he headed straight for the sink, eyes avoiding the mirror.

He turned the water on with a strong twist and splashed his face a couple of times before daring to pick his eyes on the reflection before him.

And what he saw made him want to scream.

There inside the mirror stood a young boy, ten at best, with big grass-green eyes, widened in fear and messy brick-red hair.

Bonnie moved his right hand to the left.

The boy mirrored his movements.

The purple bunny picked his left hand that was resting on the sink and placed it on his head, eyes not leaving the reflection as if worried it will disappear.

Like a dream or a realistic nightmare sent by the universe to hunt, to remind them of the lives they lost because of a guy dressed in a Golden Freddy costume.

Under his fingers he could fell the softness of human hair. Something he hasn't felt since the bite of 87, after which the animatronics were banned from getting too close to the party children.

Closing his eyes he buried his hand in deeper, then shook it, ruffling the hair happily, remembering that's what his father used to do when he still was among them.

And then he heard it.

The slow steady beating of a living heart.

Bonnie looked down at his chest shocked.

He could see his lungs rise and fall. Breathing in the dusty, smelly oxygen with every breath he didn't know he was taking. The young boy placed his shaky hand on the left side of his chest and smiled, feeling the strong organ beat under his delicate touch.

"I really am alive." He said to his reflection, a bit surprised he sounded so young and so un-like an animatronic robot. "But how…?" Bonnie made his brain think to the explosion last night.

 _The machine exploded but didn't get destroyed in the process…as if it was meant to release some kind of energy by creating a chain reaction in the molecular structure of the plasma. Which in turn changed the structure of my robotic body and made it look more like my spirit that was locked in it. Yes something like that could happen but why would someone build a machine that could do that? Surely there had to be some reason for creating it…_

But Bonnie didn't have time to think about such questions for he realized that soon the roaming hours will come and he'll have to explain all this to the rest of his family-

 _Family_.

That word made him pause.

 _Family._

That's what they were now. A family.

But they all had families out there as well, still waiting for them to come back to where they truly belong. Or so the purple bunny liked to think. He knew it was impossible for them to hope for his and his brother's return after such a long absence, that they probably gave up on ever seeing them and moved on.

For some reason he found himself questioning his biggest dream. All he ever wanted was to go back to the life he had, but he never thought about the time that passed while they were all stuck here. Surely his family didn't just stop and wait calmly for their return. They weren't stuck in one spot for nearly 10 years.

He thought back to the rest of the gang and smiled at the fond memory of a group picture they shared.

It was amazing that desperate the dark situation that brought them all together, they still managed to push it aside and form some kind of an unbreakable bond between them.

"Because if you can't go back to your old family, why not start a new one?" Was Golden Eye Husky's favorite saying and it was the glue that kept them together.

The, now, young red-head bit his lip.

They spent an entire decade together, trying to adapt to this strange, unusual situation. They probably have more of a connection and bond with each other than with their long lost families.

The beginning was of course the hardest time to go through, since they realized they will never do the things they love anymore like ice skating, dancing, playing baseball and going to school, and that the murdered was caught but never stopped. He escaped the next day, returning to his daily routine the night after.

During the first couple of years revenge was the only thing they had in common. That and their duty to protect the pizzeria given to them by Richard Nickerson also known as "Phone Guy".

However as time went by the collected bitterness and rage began driving them to do things they never thought they'd do.

Like scaring innocent people, just trying to do their job, senseless.

Mike, Jeremy and Fritz never did anything to them. They were just there at the wrong place at the wrong time. Plus, they all were wearing that blasted night guard suit that brought back unpleasant memories.

Which, not counting the fact that they remember the Golden Freddy suit, were the only kind of memories they had.

After the failed attempt of killing Purple Guy using Bonnie's older brother Spring Trap, they began to grow apart by hatred.

Each thinking the other was the causer of the fail, which caused large arguments and even physical fights. Some of them brutal enough for Bonnie to spend weeks in order to bring them back to full functioning.

And that would have continued to this day if it wasn't for the arrival of the youngest of the group, Golden Eye Husky and the discovery of Team Alpha.

Golden Eye AKA Leo (because his eyes shine like a sun and a lion is the zodiac symbol of the sun) or Pup, was the string that began to pull them all back together, spending time with each and every one of them to understand their point of view of the situation and fixing the misunderstandings between them by comparing them to similar real life events that happened to him, or someone in his family, when he was still alive.

Team Alpha was just a vision of them if they really parted ways for good.

Wolvie, Eage and Rett were a team of animatronics that were once in the same situation they were in.

Being the star attractions of "Fazbear's diner" before the company even made that name up. It was then simply known as "The Alpha club".

Unfortunately the business wasn't going to well so they ended up locked in the basement, in wooden boxes after the "Alpha Club" went bankrupt.

And that's precisely where Leo (Golden Eye) found and, with the help of Foxy, let them free.

Afterwards Wolvie was kind enough to share their backstory with Freddy and hi team.

Apparently, as kids, they were all challenged by a bully to spend a night in the, then, "haunted" warehouse. But, as life likes to put it, they were there the same night Purple Guy AKA Vincent, was hiding away from the police.

Naturally one of the boys spotted him and he had to kill them to get rid of the witness. He did so by shooting them using a gun with a silencer and stuffing them into three robotic suits representing a wolf, eagle and a rat.

After they woke up Phone Guy informed them about what happened and told them about their new job as guardians.

But unlike the Fazbear group, Team Alpha didn't just accept the fact that they were dead and went on with their work, hoping it will all be clarified later.

No.

They were furious, and all that rage was pointed towards Wolvie who, apparently, was the kid that made them all go to the warehouse in the first place.

The three animatronics fought so ferociously Phone Guy had to split them up in order to keep them from killing one another.

Wolvie the Wolf was representing the "lone leader" animatronics, such as ST, Puppet, GF and Freddy.

Being the leader of Team Alpha and the main reason they were all dead he became bitter and aggressive. Torturing himself for something he couldn't prevail and slowly becoming mad.

For example, when he realized Golden Eye was in fact his little brother, Wolvie became obsessed with killing him in order to save him from "the pain that is sure to come later". And he almost succeeded.

It took Bonnie weeks but he finally managed to fix the young, silver husky.

When the wolf realized what he did to his little sibling he almost committed suicide.

Even after he mended his ways with the rest of the team he still isolates himself in the safe room they were all locked up. Afraid of using his tremendous strength against one of them again.

He gave a great example of what would happen to Freddy, GF, ST and Puppet if they continue to blame themselves for something they had no way of stopping.

Eage the Gray Eagle represented what would happen if the toys refuse to become serious and grow up.

He's simply lost in his perfect little bubble and can't say when the things surrounding him, are real or just fragments of his imagination, because he refuses to believe that what's happening is not a dream.

The eagle is of course very likable and is the baby of Wolvie's group. Always ready to have fun but never seems to know when to stop, even if the risks of getting hurt are really high.

For example, he once convinced Freddie to jump in the pizzeria oven and then, just for fun, he turned it on almost melting the little bear and destroying the animatronics only way of getting eatable food.

Both Bonnie and Rett worked hard together to fix the oven and it paid off in the end. Even though they all had to starve for almost a week before the repair was done.

The whole group worked together to gently pop Eage's bubble and show him the painful reality.

He's the perfect example of a lost soul that just didn't want to acknowledge the fact that the world was both good and evil, and refused to believe the time of fun will one day end.

Something that would happen to all the toys if they to refuse to get out of their bubble of joy and happiness.

Rett the Brown Rat is the embodiment of what will happen if Bonnie became a workaholic in terms of inventing.

The giant robotic rat is the brains behind Team Alpha, with an IQ that rivals that of Bonnie himself.

With both of them having similar capabilities they decided to form a rivalry to decide who's better. But even that innocent idea backfired, for Rett became sickly obsessed with defeating Bonnie.

He started building machines insanely fast almost melting down his vires and overpowering his hardwire to a point where he almost died.

Not to mention the fact that he attacked Wolvie every chance he got, once almost biting of his right arm. All just to get even for all wrong the mutt animatronic did.

If the larger wolf wasn't as strong as he is, it would have end pretty badly for both of them.

It took weeks to make him slow down and not go berserk whenever he crossed paths

Though "Team Alpha" is more a group than a team they relationship did get better after a week of special therapies with the local psychologist, Golden Eye Husky.

Bonnie sighted and looked at his reflection.

Thanks to their new friends the life in this cursed place became much more bearable and after all they bin through together, all the failed attempts to get free, all the mental breakdowns…he didn't want their bond to be broken.

As much as he wanted to get out of this place he knew that the family he was taken away from, didn't exist anymore. That their little sister Stephany is probably already in high school when he, ST and Bonbon will be still stuck as 13, 10 and 9 year olds.

And here he had a family he didn't want to lose because they were the people he grew to care for. And who cared about him.

They'll surely get separated if he admits that the machine works. And who knows if they'll actually be able to track the parents down? Or if they'll actually believe them when they do.

Those questions have been plaguing his mind for a long time now.

Now he finally got a chance to learn the answer.

Thought he doesn't think he'll like them if he does.

Bonnie knew he could just go back to his ruined room, use the machine to change him back to his old self before the rest even wakes up, and make up a lie that this all was just a stupid dream.

Growling he gritted his teeth.

He knew he couldn't do that. Even if he wanted to.

He knew he'll have to let them chose either they want to be changed back into humans, or stay here.

After all, what prove does he have that the machine even works that way?

Sighting again he looked deep in his grass green eyes. As if hoping they held the answer to his next question.

 _What will happen to us if we use the machine and return to the living?_

JJ15: Read and review please :-3


	4. Chapter 4

"Making a comeback"

Chapter 4

"The ultimate decision."

"I say we go."

"Are you nuts?! We can't leave! What if somebody sees we're gone?! They'll close down the pizzeria!"

"And what do you care about the pizzeria anymore?! With the machine we can leave and never return!"

"Because where will you go if what the machine did to us stops working?! There is no proof my transformation will last forever! This could wear out in a couple of days, weeks! Where will you go if this happens in the middle of a city?!"

The argument between a humanized Bonnie and a freedom hungry Freddy already lasted two hours.

It started the moment the, now, human bunny walked in the party room for the first time since the explosion.

When they first saw him they thought it was a ghost or a lost child that ventured inside the building looking for shelter.

But when he clarified he was indeed Bonnie the Purple Bunny, their robotic jaws dropped.

They were overcame by what they just realized.

They could change back.

They could go back to the lives they once had.

Back to the people that cared for them when they were still breathing and lightened candles on their graves, after the tragedy happened.

All thanks to the use of one machine that was constructed for unknown usage and rebuild by Bonnie.

The problem was...the, now, young boy genius didn't want to let them use it, claiming to be unsure of its affects and the time they lasted.

For the more timid animatronics, such as Chicka, Chickey, Bonbon, the balloon twins, Freddie and Golden Eye, Bonnie's arguments were enough to rethink they're choice.

But to those that were already sick and tired of the pizzeria, such as Freddy, Golden Freddy, Team Alpha, Puppet and Spring Trap, the answer was a no-brainer.

"You can't just throw away this opportunity Bonnie!" Freddy yelled.

"And who said I plan to!" Yelled the red haired boy. "I'm just asking for a few extra weeks to test if what the machine did to me is permanent or not!"

"And how will you explain the disappearance of a large, purple colored animatronic and the sudden appearance of a ten year old boy to Phone Guy?!" Rett yelled backing up the leader bear.

Bonnie's mouth snapped shut without an answer.

He simply…didn't know.

And that's where Golden Eye Husky, AKA the Peace Bringer, stepped in between the arguing lot.

"Guys, guys calm down." The silver husky said gently pushing them apart with his paws. "How about we vote on what we do next?"

Bonnie sighted knowing this was really the best chance he has in convincing everyone into staying.

"Guys please, listen to me." He begged. "If we leave just like you all want people will ask questions. 'What happened?', 'How did you survive?' and 'How did you stay so young?' will be among them. What will you answer?"

For a minute everybody stood there in silence, not knowing what to say.

But the brain storm was interrupted by an impatient Wolvie.

"Are we voting or not?" He growled baring his plastic fangs at everybody.

Bonnie groaned in irritation.

"Did you even _listen_ to what I said?!" The red haired boy yelled. "Using the machine is a fricking bad idea! It could cost us our lives, our health and our freedom!"

For about five seconds the large brown wolf just stared down at him with hate filled eyes, but after that time…he spoke.

"A long time ago, a friend warned me not to enter a certain pizzeria but I was stubborn to listen." He paused looking deep into Bonnie's big green orbs. "That mistake costed me more than I could ever pay. It took away not only my freedom, but also the lives of my two best friends and my younger brother." He looked down not wanting to see the looks his team and Golden Eye were giving him. "Ever since that day, I promised myself that if there was a way I could give them back everything my pride took away from them, I would take it."

Bonnie was silent.

He knew that no matter what he said now the animatronics would side with Wolvie and the vote wasn't even needed.

But Golden Eye asked the small crowd anyway.

"Okay who wants to stay an animatronic?"

Nobody raised a hand. Bonnie was the only one who stood tall by his idea.

"Alright who wants to use the machine and become human?"

Everyone (and by everyone I mean everyone but Bonnie) raised their paws excitedly.

"Then it's settled." Freddy declared. "We're using the machine to get back everything Purple Guy took away from us!" He added rising his hand in the air.

"YEAH!" An army of hands joined the brown bears in the air.

"WAIT!" The only human in the room yelled desperately, waving his hands up and down to gain the attention of the giant robots surrounding him.

The rest rolled their eyes but turned to face him none the less.

"What is it this time little bro?" Asked Spring Trap.

"What makes you guys think Purple Guy won't be after us once he finds out what we did?"

Nobody answered him.

"I remind you the robotic costumes will disappear once you change back and we are the only ones who know who he is. The most logical thing for him to do would be to shut us up before we spill the beans to the police."

For a second the once purple animatronic was smiling with victory for he knew this would very well happen, if they were to use the machine. They had no count argument.

But even that didn't last long, because he forgot they had Rett on their side.

"True." The animatronic rat said from his spot next to Wolvie and Eage. "But as humans we will look exactly like a bunch of little children. We would blend in with ease once we step out of the pizzeria. And I doubt PG even bothered to figure out our human names before he shot us."

The red haired ten-year-old cursed under his breath. He had a point.

"Well Bonnie?" Bonbon smiled smugly. "Will you do the honors?"

Nodding the boy accepted defeat.

"You know if we end up regretting this." He looked up at Freddy, Rett and Wolvie. "Don't count on me to save you."

The older dog just snorted at him.

"Don't worry about us carrot head." He answered with his guff voice. "We can take care of ourselves. Now get the machine running."

Bonnie let out a deep sight. "Follow me."

And they did.

Happy to finally have their long awaited wish come true.

What they didn't know was that…they already had what they wanted for so long.

A family.


	5. Chapter 5

"Making a comeback"

Chapter 5

"In human flesh."

Bonnie knew this was a bad idea.

And he was reminded of it every time he saw his teammates walk inside the so called "Lab".

This was the wrong choice and he knew it.

But he couldn't go against the team, despite his bad feelings.

During the gathering time he prepared the remote control function on the machine, since he, now human, would have to be outside to avoid being changed back.

Pushing the last buttons he left the exited crowd and settled outside the room. Not that anyone noticed.

"You know you can always turn back and return in a couple of weeks." He tried again even though he knew that they were too anxious to even listen.

What he heard next just proved that.

"Just start the machine carrot head!" The rough voice of Wolvie yelled at him from the inside, followed by a loud scream of agreement from the rest of the group.

Sighting he decided that it was best to give them what they wanted.

Even if it will end up just like he told them it will, they'll expect him to fix everything.

As fricking usual.

"All right. You guys ready for this?"

They didn't have to answer but someone did anyway.

"Stop talking and turn the damn thing on already lil'bro!" And that someone turned out to be a very annoyed Spring Trap.

"Okay. Here goes. See you all in a minute."

Then he reached out and pushed the button.

There was a loud bang, similar to the one that changed him back, so there was no doubt that the machine worked.

After a few minutes of utter silence, it was over.

"Uh…guys…you okay in there?" He asked after a few more minutes of silence.

Nobody answered.

He began to get worried.

"ST this is not funny. Bonbon?! Chicka?! Eage?! Freddie?! Puppet?! Foxy?! BB?! Golden Eye?! Wolvie?! Mangle?! Anybody?!"

Silence answered him.

He began to panic. In utter despair he rushed over to the door and tried to open it, but it appeared that something was blocking it from the inside.

There could be a malfunction, a cut in the wires...there's about a billion ways this could go wrong!

And, judging by the silence that was heard from the other side, it just did.

With nothing else coming to his mind he began banging on the metal door, hoping with all his heart that somebody was left conscious and will answer.

"Rett?! DAMN IT EVERYBODY!" Feeling depressed and useless, he let his knees give in to his weight. Sliding down to a sitting position he let his back lean on the door.

There was nothing else he could do from the outside, except for waiting.

So he waited.

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And finally, after about an hour…somebody answered.

A faint "wham…wham…wham" was heard from the other side of the metal door.

It was so weak Bonnie almost missed it.

"Oh thank god." He breathed out a sight of relief. "Bonbon is that you? Bang once for "yes" and twice for "no"."

 _Wham…wham._

"Chicka?"

 _Wham…wham._

"Freddy?"

 _Wham…_

Bonnie blinked. So it was Freddy who woke up first? Interesting... Freddy was never the first one to wake up from a coma as an animatronics, and Bonnie didn't think being a young, curious living being known as "child" was going to change that any time soon.

"Okay Freddy. Are you hurt?"

 _Wham…_

 _Damn it!_ Bonnie thought, cursing under his breath.

It wasn't supposed to end like this! He was _fine_ when the machine blew up in his face! Why did Freddy get hurt?!

"Okay Fazbear. Keep calm, breathe, don't panic. Everything is going to be okay. Can you please tell me how many others are hurt?" He needed to know how much bandages he needed to prepare, not to mention the other limited medical supplies.

During the minutes of complete and utter silence Bonnie tried not to think about, how the others are doing and if they're hurt.

As the doctor of the team he was responsible for their health and wellbeing, clouding himself in negative thoughts was only going to blind him medical judgment.

He has to stay positive.

The explosion wasn't as strong as it was during his turn, probably because the blast was focused one more bodies than his this time, so its quite possible that Freddy just got unlucky and a shelf fell on him. Nothing to serious.

Then the time of truth arrived.

 _Wham…wham…wham…wham_.

Four injured people, five including the ex-brown bear himself.

"Thank you Freddy. Now…can you open the door from the inside?"

 _Wham…wham…_

"Curses.'' He muttered under his breath. "Is Wolvie next to you?'' Bonnie asked before realizing his mistake. Even if the wolf was awake he doubted he'll be as strong as before in his human body.

 _Wham…_

 _Okay Bonnie-boy_. He taunted himself. _What now?!_

"Is he awake?"

 _Wham…Wham…_

 _Great._ "Okay…Well…um…try pushing the door away with the rest of the group and I'll…I'll go fetch something to open the door along with the med kit." He said getting up and racing down the hall, to find the medical stuff he required.

Once he got to the small bathroom, he started to throw aside medical supplies that'd would do nothing to help his friends in this situation, like after-burn creams, antidotes and pills for flu.

Then he ran back to the party room where he knew Freddy hid an ages old crowbar that once helped them recue Bonbon from inside the oven.

When he decided he was ready he raced back to the room, only to see the seemingly unmovable door thrown aside, with thick white smoke coming out of it, with four boys shaking their hands, smiling.

"W-What? H-How? W-Who?" Bonnie blurred, watching the bigger males before him.

"Oh hey there lil'bro!" The first one, blonde with sneaky light-blue eyes said smiling brightly, showing of the gap between his front teeth. He was strongly build for a seemingly twelve-year-old child and he was the second tallest of the four boys. "You don't have to worry. We already took care of the door." He said pointing at the thing in Bonnie's hand.

The once purple animatronic couldn't believe he was staring at Spring Trap. His own flesh and blood. His older brother.

"Yeah." Another boy, with wild, spiky silver hair that were pointing at all directions freely, as if they were an electrocuted bush, and amber eyes said with a bright smile. He was even heavier build than ST, with broad muscles and a delicate six pack on his belly. Though he looked no older than Bonnie's bigger relative. "Was no biggie. It took only four hits to pull it off." He was also the tallest of the four.

 _Looks like I found Wolvie everyone._ Bonnie though scanning all of them for injuries.

"Why did you bring the med kit Bon'?" Asked the third boy, with light brown curly hair and light green eyes. He was third tallest and probably the most fit. While the others were brawly with muscle, he was just thin because of nature. "No one's hurt. Well…not that badly anyway."

In that boy Bonnie recognized Foxy the Pirate, though he wondered why he wasn't red like his animatronic self.

The last kid was smaller than the three before him, had black hair that covered his left eye in, what Bonbon would call it, "Emo-like" style and piercing sliver-blue eyes. And so far didn't do nothing but rub his sore right arm and grumble something about stupid human flesh.

There was no guessing who that was.

"Puppet?" The once-bunny boy asked in slight shock.

The emo boy looked at him and Bonnie squealed under that intimidating blue gaze.

"What?" He barked offended. "I'm strong to, you know."

Nope, he _didn't_ know.

Every time that animatronic came to him for a system checkup, he never spotted anything that would signal that he was just as strong as Foxy.

Compared to Wolvie he was a runt.

Tall but terribly skinny, with absolutely no muscles whatsoever.

And this is the moment Bonnie reminded himself that, he was looking at Puppet the human, not Puppet the animatronic.

Though they didn't seem too different from one another.

Both were more skin than muscle and didn't seem particularly strong handed.

"Guys?" Asked a female voice from behind the four boys. "Did you get the door down? Can we get out now?"

"Yes Chicka!" Foxy yelled back. "Lead everybody out!"

What the once-purple-animatronic boy, saw next was breathtaking.

What left the door frames was a true American Beauty.

She had long, dark brown, wavy hair and large grass-green eyes that sparkled in the lamp light.

"C-Chicka?" Bonnie breathed out, shocked and amazed at the same time.

The girl blushed after seeing his reaction to her new looks, then smiled kindly and began twirling a bit of her hair between her fingers.

"Of course it's me!" She laughed a melody laugh. "Who else would it be?" Her voice was softer than her animatronic self's, not to mention a lot more enjoyable to listen to.

Bonnie had no doubt that his best friend (though it could change into something more…) would be a great singer if she wanted to. As well as a top model.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who was astonished by Chika's beauty, for a long, approving whistle echoed from where the other males stood.

"Wow Chicka." Foxy blushed. "You're…quite a hot chick."

The girl laughed joyfully at his joke, making him blush even harder.

"You guys?!" A voice familiar to Chicka's, albeit a bit squeakier, yelled from behind the girl. "You done drooling ova my big sister, yet?!"

He didn't recognize Chickey immediately, mainly because of the slight Brooklyn ascent that she used in her speech pattern.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

 _If Chicka and Chickey are indeed siblings…_ The thought. _Then how come Chicka doesn't speak with a Brooklyn ascent as well?_

The girl walked out soon after.

Fortunately the resemblance between her and Chicka was seen, the girls sharing the same dark brown hair and green eyes. The only mayor difference was the fact that Chickey was smaller and had bigger eyes.

Next who left was a boy the size of Bonnie, with dark-blonde, almost chocolate colored, curly hair and almost puppy-dog brown eyes, clutching his right arm and limping a bit.

The once purple bunny guessed it was Freddy, and, to tell you the truth, he was actually surprised that it turned out to be GF.

His description fitted perfectly...but for his younger brother.

"Were you the one who answered my questions, back there?"

GF nodded.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at that, but decided not to question it.

 _Since when is GF so…quiet?_ He thought, still eyeing the older boy. "Golden Freddy? Are you…okay?" He asked ignoring his first decision.

The taller boy shrugged in response, which made him wince in pain, because of his wounded shoulder.

"Ah…yes." Bonnie said, giving himself a small face-palm. "Stupid question. Come over here. Let me take a look at that wound of yours." He mentioned for the elder bear to step up to him, with his hand.

Golden Freddy hesitated for a minute, but eventually walked up to the smaller boy and handed him his hand.

Bonnie took the offered arm in his hands, making sure he didn't cause any discomfort to the already quite touchy GF, with to hard squeezing.

The arm didn't look broken but he didn't have the proper tools to say for sure.

"How did you hurt it?" He asked, lifting his gaze to the taller kid.

GF made a falling motion with his good hand and pointed at the door, indicating that the metal thing fell on it.

 _Definitely broken_. Bonnie thought nodding. "Puppet would you be so kind and hand me over that rug?" He asked pointing at the long, worn-out fabric that lied on the chair.

The skinny boy nodded and handed him the cloth with a disgusted look on his face.

When the, once, purple bunny turned to face Golden Freddy again, he found the elder wearing a similar look on his face while glaring at the kid-doctor.

Bonnie sighted. "I know the bandage is filthy GF." He said, calmly. "But, right now I don't have the tools to give your arm proper service." The bandages they had were already dirty with Jeremy's and Mike's blood, and they never exactly have the time to buy new ones. "So…I'm sorry but it will have to do, till we get you to the hospital."

Golden Freddy wasn't really happy, when he heard the word "hospital" leave the smart red-heads mouth, but he nodded.

"Alright." Foxy, who was watching everything in silence, said. "Chickey, where is the rest of the party?"

Chickey, then looked at the hole in the wall. "Guys! Get the hell out!"

The person who left the room was the actual Freddy Fazbear.

He was a bit smaller than GF, and his hair was in the wired color of light orange, as well as possessed gentle, light brown eyes.

He was growling as he exited the room.

"God, I forgot how cold this place really is." He snarled, hugging his stomach as he walked up to the rest of his team.

Next was Bonbon. And boy, did he look like a devil's child.

He was small, black haired and had large red-ish, brown eyes. And he even had a sake tattoo, around his neck.

"Hi guys!" He yelled like an angel. "I LOVE being human!"

Next were Mangle and Golden Eye.

The girl looked like a punk with the colorful, spiky hairstyle and all the piercings, while the boy had black hair and chocolate-brown eyes.

And man, did it show that Golden Eye likes Foxy's little sister.

He was practically _staring_ at her with "awe", and the best part is, Mangle herself didn't seem to mind the extra attention she got from the youngest victim of Purple Guy.

Foxy chuckled. "See something you like, Goldie?"

Hearing that, the poor Golden Eye Husky blushed redder than robot Bonnie's eyes. "Um…can't say I don't Foxy." He managed to choke out.

Mangle just laughed at the boy.

Next were Rett and Eage.

The first one was probably the most resembling to his robotic suit, having black eyes and brown, curly hair, while the later was blonde with dark-gray eyes.

"Well…That was surely a very teaching experience." Rett said as he and his partner, joined their leader.

"Yeah! It was fun! The beam tickled me so much, I thought I was going to pop!" Eage, giggled jumping up and down.

And last but not least, was the trio of Freddie, BB and BG.

Freddie, was a mixture of both his older brothers. Having brown hair and very light brown eyes.

"Wow." He breathed out. "It sure feels wired to be human again after all these years…"

The twins looked _identical_ , which wasn't surprising. Both having short, blond curly hair, with Balloon Girl having it a centimeter longer and large lime-colored eyes.

"I'll have to agree with Rett." BG said, smiling. "This was a really educative transformation."

BB just stared at his hands. "I have HANDS!" He yelled, as if he saw them for the first time in his life.

Everybody raised an eyebrow, when BG just rolled her eyes. "Yes brother." She said. "You have hands."

"COOL HUH?!" BB answered, happy somebody was just as enthusiastic about his discovery, as he was.

Bonnie counted all the humans in the room and was satisfied to see that nobody was missing.

"Okay guys." They all turned to face him. "Let's find ourselves some clothes before we leave, you don't want to walk around the big city naked, do you?"

Everybody looked down and turned bright red.

Bonnie chuckled. "I thought so.''


	6. Chapter 6

"Making a comeback"

Chapter 6

"The ones that don't remember and the one that dose."

After everybody made their way out of Bonnie's 'Lab', the gang went to the 'storage room' to look for some suitable clothes to wear.

For the most part everybody found at least a couple of things that fit their new bodies. Kids their age lousing parts of their wardrobe in the middle of a party, which they earlier thought was very irresponsible, was now working to their advantage.

Sadly that advantage didn't work for the tallest of the team, Wolvie, ST and Foxy.

They were bigger and bulkier than any twelve-year-old kid that walked through the front door, which made them wearing the same clothes as the rest, completely impossible.

Being one of the only functioning brains in the group, Bonnie quickly found a solution to the problem. Without a word he walked up to one of the boxes, which the employees were using to store extra clothes for night shifts, and pulled out a standard-looking night-guard uniform.

"Here." He handed the clothes to the bigger kids. "They might be a bit too big, but they'll have to do for now." The taller pre-teen's didn't object, slowly covering they're body with the worn-out suits.

It turned out that now Wolvie's name is "Farrell", Spring Trap's is "Magneton" and Foxy is "Mc Diver".

"So…" Freddy started, putting on a red t-shirt with a smiley bear face and short jeans. "Since we have clothes and human bodies…what do we do now?"

Everybody blinked before turning their heads towards Bonnie, who was struggling to put on a too small blue-green sweater. Once the blasted thing was finally on, the red headed boy looked up to see that all eyes on him.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nobody answered. They didn't know how.

"Oh…I see. You guys expect _me_ to know what to do. Even though you decide _not_ to give me extra time to figure it out." He chuckled bitterly. "This is just like every time something goes wrong. You don't listen to my warnings, you mess up and I am left to glue back the pieces." His voice then went deadly serious. "But what if I can't fix it or figure out a solution? Because that's exactly today's situation. You ask me what to do, to which I answer: I. Don't. Know." He then pointed an accusing finger at the children surrounding him. "And it's all, as usual, your own damn fault!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" ST protested, glaring at his little brother. "Don't go blaming this on us, genius!" He yelled. "How where we supposed to know, you never planned ahead?!"

"You should have listened to me, when I suggested waiting a couple more days!" Bonnie screamed back, taking a few steps towards the taller male.

"And what good would that do?!" The blonde responded, taking advantage of his taller frame and looking down at the middle sibling. "If we waited as much as you'd want us to, we'd probably still be arguing! Worst of all, Phone Guy and Purple Bustard would eventually find the machine and _destroy_ it!"

"If you'd just wait _half_ a _week,_ I would have: located our old families based on the 'missing children' reports from the time we went missing, stole enough money for public transport form Mike and Jeremy, found a safe way to travel without getting to much attention, made fake ID's in case we get caught by an authority along with school papers, made up complete backstories for everyone _and_ build functioning, robotic replacements from the spare parts in the storage room!"

"And what exactly is stopping you from doing so, now?!" Spring Trap threw his arms up in annoyance. "The computers are still working and I didn't see anybody put the storage room of limits, you can still do that!"

"Maybe you forgot that in-"Pauses to look at watch. "Precisely _two_ hours, that door behind me is going to open. Revealing a bunch of shocked kids and a confused, Phone Guy. Do you think I'll be able to do _all_ the things I've listed, during those 120 _minutes_?! We weren't the only children that disappeared in those walls all those years ago, ST. Searching though all those 'missing' cases in the police data _and_ find a successful lead to a least _one_ of our families, _with_ our failing computers, would take at least a _month!_ And don't even get me started on building our replacements! Designing a _properly working_ code that copies the way we function during the day, _even_ with Rett's help, is difficult enough to take me another month! Not to mention all the testing that needs to be done, before I'm sure those clones are good enough to fool both PG's!" The smaller boy stopped and took a series of deep breaths, while everyone was watching him with worried glances.

Spring Trap had nothing to say to that, his brother made his point.

They screwed up.

And there was nothing they could do about it now.

The group stood in silence, ashamed and afraid of what's to come.

"Why don't you work on those families till the first party arrives, while we find a safe way to get out of this place?" It was Golden Eye that spoke, but even he didn't sound as sure of that plan as he let on.

Bonnie sighted and then looked at Team Alpha. "All right. Wolvie!" The silver haired boy turned to face him. "Do you or any of your teammates, remember anything before your…transformation?"

The teller kid blinked then looked at the two individuals behind him. Eage concentrated for a minute before shaking his head in a disappointing 'no', Rett didn't even have to think. He already checked if he remembered anything from his past life, he found nothing.

"I'm afraid none of us remember anything, Bon." Wolvie spoke for his team. "It was quite a while since we were last in those bodies and brains." He spoke slowly. "Even if there _were_ any memories left, I doubt they'd be accurate enough to provide you with the information you need."

"Wolvie's, right." Rett spoke up. "The memories would either be created by our minds, to fill in the missing gaps, or to foggy to make anything out of them." The boy's black eyes narrowed. "Asking us was the first mistake you did today, be sure to avoid making more."

Bonnie tried to ignore the obvious threat that lingered in those word, and concentrated on asking the freshest of Purple Guy's victims, Golden Eye Husky.

"Husky, you're the latest of PG's victims." He said looking the boy straight into his chocolate-brown eyes. "Out of all of us, you have the highest chance of remembering anything that happened, before you got stuck here." His next words were filled with hope. "Can you tell me if you remember, your real name?"

For a minute, Husky just stood there with his eyes closed, determinated to find out the answer to the genius's question and give everybody something to hold on to.

Finally, just when Bonnie and the others though he'd have the same results and Eage and Rett, he spoke.

"Anthony. My real name was, Anthony. Anthony Ranger."


End file.
